


Are We S-Ranked or Not?

by Abriatis



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Male Morgan - Freeform, a bit of violence ig but its feh so nothing graphic, based on my feh team, grima's a bit ooc, i hate armads, male grima, morgan is best boy, no romance? maybe a bit of bromance, vantage is op please nerf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriatis/pseuds/Abriatis
Summary: Grima and Morgan have been S-ranked for a long time. They've gone through battles together. But why does Grima still treat Morgan like he's nothing?hint: everyone's a worm in grima's mind.





	Are We S-Ranked or Not?

The more damaged he was, the more likely it was that he'd hit first, even when the enemy moved to strike first. It was because of something the summoner had given him, the one Fjorm called Kiran. 

Kiran was also the one who guided the four of them in battle. Himself, Grima. Morgan. Fjorm. Ike.

Kiran issued orders from an unseen place, somehow knowing the map and their enemies in their entireties. They'd throw Fjorm, a lance-wielder, at swordsmen. Robin had seen so many fall to her lance, the one she called Leiptr. She'd manage to hit enemies from spaces she shouldn't have been able to with her weapon.

Ike was the same. His blade, Ragnell, felled axes and sword users alike. He would also say something, do something to make Grima or others on the team move faster or be more resistant to mages.

The mage on their team was Morgan. He wielded the tome Grima's Truth and did extra damage to foes, even ones he didn't even hit. He, too, hurt axes the most. 

Grima himself was what could be called a tank. Physical attacks rarely did any damage. He counterattacked any and all hits, sometimes before the enemy themselves landed a blow. He revelled in their expressions, the ones when they realized that it was Grima who had the advantage. 

Their faces were always so shocked as his breath ripped through them. 

"Robin! Kiran wants us to go to the Arena again!" It was Morgan calling him, his dark tome in his gloved hands. The tactician ran towards the fell dragon residing in Askr's courtyard. "What are you doing out here?"

Grima didn't respond to the last question. "Let's go. As much as I want to rip through Ylisse, this place will have to do for now."

"Stop talking like that!" Morgan admonished him as they entered the hall again, other Heroes standing about. Chrom looked at the two of them suspiciously but said nothing, returning to his conversation with Niles. 

"I will when I finally destroy the world." The tactician sighed at the possessed man's answer.

"Why do I even bother? We're married and you act like this."

"That was not my choice, worm."

"No, it was Kiran's. We're stronger together. Don't call me worm."

"Worm."

"The next season has started! Fjorm, you're a bonus Hero this time. Now we can rise up a few tiers!" Kiran was clad in their usual hooded cream and gold hood. "Let's see the best from you four today!"

They were at one of the few summoning towers in the Askran palace. This one's symbol was a sword, etched in stone. There were other Summoning Towers, like the Training Tower or the Summoning Altar. This was just the one Kiran frequented.

Already there and waiting were Anna (Grima remembered her from Ylisse, but this Anna seemed a bit different), Ike, Fjorm, and of course Kiran. The summoner was already on the Arena control panel, looking at icons of bonus Heroes and who knows what else.

"Of course," Fjorm replied. She held her Leiptr in one hand. "I won't accept failure."

Ike didn't say anything. Morgan hopped up in the pedestal next to Kiran as the Summoner tapped on the screen.

"Who're we fighting?" The amnesiac asked, peering down at the screen. "Is that Henry?!"

"Special one. Get ready, everyone," Kiran called. Morgan took his place on the etched sword. Next to him was Robin, Ike, and then Fjorm. "This won't be hard!" The hooded Summoner tapped on the screen once more. 

The four Heroes were then suddenly surrounded in light. The stone underneath their feet disappeared and then suddenly, they were in the Arena.

Grima couldn't see over some of the dilapidated walls he knew he'd be able to break. The ground below was warm, almost too hot for the Fell Dragon. Magma bubbled some feet away.

"It's this map," Morgan murmured under his breath. He was thinking. 

Fjorm moved forward, destroying one of the walls. Morgan followed. Ike did as well, Grima moving slowly with his armor. Once the four had moved, their opponents had started to as well.

"It's Henry, Tharja, Hector, and Gwendolyn!" Fjorm called, readying her lance. Morgan moved in front of her to take Henry's upcoming blow, tomb ready. Fjorm moved out of range. Ike stepped back and Grima moved past him, leaving Morgan the only one in their enemies' reach.

When Grima had moved forward, Tharja attacked Morgan. Her Candlebra hit him hard, but he was able to hit her back twice. 

The attack had left Morgan hurt rather badly. He targeted Gwendolyn with his tome, the attack damaging Hector and Tharja once he was done. Fjorm then stabbed at Henry but it did little damage. The festive mage hit her almost as hard as she had hit him.

Ike said something to Morgan when the swordsman moved close. Robin then smote the mage a few tiles away, away from Tharja or Henry.

But right in front of Hector.

Tharja moved first. Gifts fell on Ike as she found a weak spot, critically wounding him. He faded out of battle, hurt too badly to continue.

"Ike!" Fjorm cried out as her S-ranked partner disappeared. She herself had more to contend with as Armads' blade fell right through Morgan, the mage's gritted words falling from his mouth as he, too, disappeared.

"Bad move.." he groaned as he faded from the map. 

Henry moved next. He targeted Grima, the possessed tactician summoning the Fell Dragon as the dark mage attacked him, green birds flying towards the dragon's face. The little damage they did gave the Fell Dragon's six-eyed head an opening to counterattack. Henry faded from the Arena.

It was then time for Fjorm and Robin to move.

Fjorm was clearly distraught about the loss of Ike. If it was because of the loss of the bonuses given by S-rank partners, Robin didn't know. He stepped forward, felling Tharja with hardly a thought. 

Fjorm's lance stabbed through Gwendolyn, the armored unit fading from existence. Hector moved as Gwendolyn fell, his Armads slamming through some of the Nifl princess' armor. She cried out again as this time, she was the one who was hurt. Her counterattack hit him twice, but it didn't do much. White feathers littered the ground from where she was hit, some of them landing in magma and burning.

It was clear that if Fjorm attacked Hector, she'd die. So Grima moved.

He didn't even attack before Hector did, even though Grima was the one who initiated the attack. The Marquess of Ostia found a weak spot in Grima as Tharja had in Ike.

"Enough chitchat!" The axewielder yelled, Armads cutting Robin's robe and undershirt wide open. The possessed tactician gritted his teeth as the damage became too great for even him to handle.

However, with Hector's overhand blow, it left him vulnerable. Robin's eye glinted as he sent Hector out of the Arena.

"This is the end," he said, Grima's breath tearing right through him.

There were no more enemies on the field. The battle was over.

Robin and Fjorm were warped back from the Arena, back to the Summoning Tower. Ike and Morgan were already waiting. Fjorm ran over to the two of them to apologize.

"Good fight, though it would've been better if the whole team survived," Kiran called. They stepped down from the pedestal, hands wrung together. "Ike, Morgan, I'm sorry. I should've taken into account their strengths and not just their weaknesses."

Ike left the Tower, Fjorm walking with him. She laughed at something he said until they couldn't be heard again. 

"Kiran, can I borrow a book from the Order of Heroes' library?" Morgan asked the Summoner. His voice was excited.

"Of course. No one's going to stop you, Morgan," Kiran replied. The tactician smiled. 

"Thanks!" He almost left the Tower, but turned to Grima. "C'mon, you can come too."

"Why do I need a book?" Grima couldn't keep the disdain for the other out of his voice. He'd started to leave the Tower too.

"You probably do. That's not the point. It's like you don't even care about me. So we need to bond." Morgan as shorter than the other tactician. 

"You want to bond? Worm. I don't need to bond with you. Leave me be." Grima ignored the mage as Morgan continued to pester him.

"Come! On!" Morgan tugged on the Fell Vessel's arm. "I know you're not that heartless! Just spend some time with me!"

"I have no time for a pining child." 

"Please! Just an hour!"

"No."

"I'm glad you're not my mother. If you were, I'd actually be heartbroken. Come on!" They were near the entrance to the library, the doors closed.

"Let go, worm."

"Not until you come read with me!"

"I will pry you off of my arm and send you into the abyss before I do that."

"If you hurt me Kiran will be mad! You know I'm their favorite!"

"Then let go."

"No!"

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" Someone poked their head out of the library. Lucius. The healer held a book in one hand. "Goodness! Robin, you shouldn't tease Morgan like that."

"I'm not teasing him," the dragon growled. Lucius wasn't fazed and stepped forward, out of the library.

"He won't read with me! We're married and he treats me like garbage!" Morgan kept a hold on the Fell Dragon's arm. 

"Just read with him, Robin," Lucius advised. He smiled. "It's nice and quiet in there."

"I will n-" Grima's protests were drowned out as the cleric and the mage pushed him into the library. 

Lucius was right. It was quiet. There weren't any other Heroes in the library and the books were neatly put away. Lucius helped Morgan push Robin into a couch, one that was unanimously Morgan's.

"Stay here!" Morgan told his S-ranked partner. The glare Morgan received was not surprising as he left the possessed tactician to get books.

Lucius left with a smile once Morgan had returned. The tome-wielding mage sat next to Grima, handing him one of the books.

"Here!" Morgan had pulled out one of his own. Robin took it and nearly threw it across the room but his companion stopped him. "Don't do that! Just read!"

"Worm." Unwillingly, Grima opened the book. He started to read, if only to quiet the other man.

Morgan smiled, mostly to himself. He didn't say anything as he, too, began to read. Even if it was only temporary, the peace that filled the library was comforting. He felt himself grow just a little bit closer to him, leaning against the Fell Dragon a little. He felt Grima stiffen but relax somewhat.

That was a good sign.

The next day, Morgan, Fjorm, Ike, and Grima wiped through Arena match after Arena match. If there was something higher than an S-rank, Grima and Morgan were sure to attain it.

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this is actually based off my own feh team. morgan has poison strike 3 and savage blow 3 as a c move and as a seal.  
> grima has vantage 3  
> fjorm has smite  
> and ike has rally res/speed.
> 
> ive actually been meaning to write something like this for a while. i usually go on ao3 to go through fe stuff and may as well contribute, no matter how bad it is.
> 
> if you wanna add me on heroes, my id is 0405545907. morgan is my main guy so that's why theres the line "I'm Kiran's favorite!"  
> grima seems ooc, doesn't he? i beat awakening and know that he's basically screaming the whole time but this is based on his speech with the summoner.  
> i used they/them for kiran and didn't change the name bc im boring. 
> 
> if this seems a bit stilted, it's actually my first fanfiction. the descriptions of the 'towers' and whatnot are based off of the actual game itself
> 
> also injured grima got me shook


End file.
